


Common Ground

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mentions of BtVS, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes Buffy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous. You need a decent knowledge of Buffy to get some of the jokes and references in this.

“LaFontane, will you please just lay down and relax? You’re making me anxious.”

“Shh, Perr, I’m trying to take notes here!”

Perry huffed and crossed her arms. Her girlfriend was being utterly ridiculous, in her opinion. Everyone knew that Buffy, while a cinematic masterpiece and a cornerstone in television history, was fiction. Untrue. Not to be believed.

LaFontaine seemed to have forgotten that.

Perry had proposed a day of lazing around watching the show, trying to forget about the stress that had come into her life in the form of a broody vampire and her seriously excitable roommate. Said stress had only gotten worse when Susan had taken it upon themself to uncover every single one of Carmilla's, and by extension Silas’, secrets. Perry existed in a constant state of stress-induced migraine pains, nowadays.

Her girlfriend had seemed enthusiastic about the idea – that should have been her first warning – and had quickly canceled all of their obligations for the day. Before Perry realized what was happening, she had been dragged into Laura and Carmilla’s room, where the vampire was still tied up.

She had tried to object, but LaFontaine had been in that strange high they got from sciencing, and Perry knew it was no use objecting. That didn’t stop her from being grouchy.

The pitying looks she had gotten from Danny, who had taken over watching Carmilla while Laura was in class, had only exacerbated her foul mood. All Perry had wanted to do was relax with her girlfriend, and this? This was not relaxing. “Susan you are being utterly absurd. This show has absolutely no basis in reality and is a waste of your time to study.”

LaFontaine’s head shot up, a protest about their scientific method (or _something_ along those lines) on their lips, when Danny and Carmilla objected at the same time.

“This show is _amazing_ , be nice to it! _”_

“This is the only modern vampire media I can stand, let the ginger have her delusions.”

Perry blinked.

The vampire and the Huntress turned to look at each other silently, both shocked silent by their agreement. There had been a silent agreement forged between the two of them the first time that they met that neither of them would ever agree. Simply on principle. This break in that agreement appeared to have shorted out their brains.

LaFontaine glanced between the two of them and scribbled down another quick note.

Carmilla recovered first, eyeing Danny warily. “What do you think of Faith?”

The redhead answered promptly, never breaking eye contact. “She did the best she could, she deserved a lot more from life, but once she got her shit together in jail she’s one of the best characters. What do you think of Spike?”

“He’s an arrogant asshole who should have been staked in the second season, and just because he had a chip didn’t make him a good guy. He did abominable things to people he claimed to care about.” Carmilla answered just as quickly as Danny had. Perry could see that this conversation held a lot more weight than the subject matter would have suggested.

LaFontaine looked thrilled, scribbling down what Perry thought was a word-for-word transcription of the argument. As Carmilla and Danny began what sounded like a tentatively friendly discussion of the relative moralities of Willow’s magic use, she sat up and rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Glancing down at the page, she saw that she was right. In the shorthand that Perry had been forced to learn by ninth grade or risk failing bio, Susan was copying every word the two said. Sighing, she put her hand on top of LaFontaine’s pen and eased it down.

They turned to face at her, a curious and slightly betrayed look in their eyes. Perry rolled her eyes and shook her head. This was a personal conversation – not on the surface, but this might be the straw that broke the hatred between the two girls. God knows it would be good for Laura if the girls she wanted to have as her girlfriends could be trusted to not brutally murder each other whenever her back was turned.

LaFontaine sighed, but put their notebook and pen aside. Danny and Carmilla had shifted their discussion to the pros and cons of both Buffy and Faith’s respective slaying techniques (which Perry was taking as a _very_ good sign, trust and all that), so she dismissed them for the moment. LaFontaine opened their arms and Perry accepted the invitation, cuddling into her girlfriend and relaxing to the comforting sounds of Buffy walking through the fire (and letting it burn).

Midsentence Danny cut Carmilla off and broke into song, happily harmonizing with the Scooby gang. Carmilla sighed, pretending to be exasperated, before she joined in, taking over the part of the singing demon and rendering everyone in the room momentarily speechless.

Noticing the stares, she scoffed. “What?”

Danny took it upon herself to be the group representative. “Nothing, it’s just… Your voice is… Wow.”

Nodding enthusiastically, LaFontaine added, “We just never expected you, miss look-at-me-I’m-so-dark-and-broody, to have such an awesome singing voice. _Ow._ ” Perry had pinched their thigh in response to the rudeness, giving Carmilla an apologetic look (even though she absolutely agreed).

The vampire sighed. “No one ever does.” She looked pensive for a moment, before shrugging and joining back in with the now-gloating demon.

Perry and Danny exchanged a look. How were they supposed to hate her now? Perry had such a weakness for artistic types, and she knew that Danny had reluctantly bonded with the vampire. Such an irony, bonding with a vampire over a show about a vampire slayer. They led such weird lives.

Behind her, LaFontaine’s head shot up. “Oh my god, Carmilla, you’re totally Angel!”

Carmilla managed to twist her entire upper body to glare at the girl. “You take that back _right now!”_

LaFontaine smiled smugly.


End file.
